


Together future doesn't look so bad

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Hi, I thought you were going to ignore me all night.” She welcomed him once he reached her.“That was the plan.” He responded.“Yet, here you are.”“Here I am,” He agreed. “What are you doing here, princess?”
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114
Collections: Anonymous, The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2020





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Teenage Bellarke. Bellamy accidentally knocked up Clarke and they've decided to have the baby. Cue worried about the future but stupidly in love sex.  
> 
> 
> This turn out a lot sweeter than I originaly thought of, hope you all will enjoy this!
> 
> Warning: This chapter features underage drinking!

**_She said I'm running around looking for peace of mind  
So come out and change me  
You were always around to make me smile _ **

The music was loud, too loud for his liking to be honest.

She was dancing in the middle of the makeshift dance floor, her long curly hair fell, slightly flattened, on her sweaty forehead. Her blue dress fitted her body perfectly, enhancing her curves as best it could. 

The room was full of people, but she was the only one worth remembering. She was a godness between mere mortals. 

It didn’t matter, how hard he was trying, he couldn’t stop staring at her, admiring how perfect she was.

"Bellamy! What hell dude, have you heard a word of what I was saying?" Miller asked, looking at him annoyed.

“Sorry mate, you were wasting your breath, he was too busy to drooling after Clarke to listen to you.”

“Shut up, Murphy.” He said, drinking the cup of beer he was nursing in one go. “I wasn’t drooling.”

"Yeah, of course, you weren't." Murphy snorted. “Stop being a creep and go talk to her, or fuck her or whatever the hell you want.”

"Murphy, stop this before I punch you in the face." Bellamy said, giving him a death gaze.

"Okay. If you want to be pathetic be my guest, but at last drink, drunk Bellamy is more fun than the grumpy one." Murphy said, pouring him another beer.

**_Stuck underwater  
I'm stuck underwater  
I just need some space  
My friend  
It's not what you wanted  
It's not what you wanted  
But I just need a change  
Again_ **

She was still dancing like she was the only person in the room, ignoring whoever tried to approach her. From time to time, her gaze fell into him, causing him goosebumps every time he met her piercing blue eyes.

He was sure she knew the effect she had on him, given the smirk she reserved him, a perfect mix of challenge and invite to join her when she caught his gaze lasting more than a few seconds on her.

"You know, Murphy is right, you're being pathetic." Miller said, giving him another beer.

“Please, don’t start you too.” He replied, now she was openly looking at him, her lips slightly curved in a smirk. “Oh, what the hell.” He emptied the content of his cup and head towards her.

**_Help me out before I die  
Save me now before I give up  
Help me out before I drown  
Yeah I just need some_ **

“Hi, I thought you were going to ignore me all night.” She welcomed him once he reached her.

“That was the plan.” He responded.

“Yet, here you are.”

“Here I am,” He agreed. “What are you doing here, princess?”

"Celebrating the victory of our glorious football team obviously." Clarke said, her tone full of sarcasm.

“Except this is not the team of your fancy private school, I want the real reason.”

“The real reason you ask,” She said, stepping close to him. “I’m here for seducing you.” She whispered in his ear, closing the distance between them. 

"Fuck." He whispered, trying to ignore the bulge growing in his pants.

"Is that what you want to do? Because if that’s the case, I'm not opposing." She laughed, throwing her head back.

**_Inside  
I'm drifting around watching the birds fly by  
So come out and shake me  
I'm caught in the waves pulling me down_ **

“That’s enough, come with me.” He snapped, taking her by her arm and directing her outside the house. “Come on, I’m taking you home.”

“The hell you are! You’ve been drinking, you’ll not go anywhere near a car.”

He stopped abruptly and looked at her. “You’re right,” Bellamy said, passing his hand between his dark curls. 

“Let’s go upstairs, I will call you a cab.”

She rolled her eyes but followed him silently upstairs, didn’t make any objection when he pushed her gently into an empty bedroom.

“So, do you really want to send me home without talking?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We've already talked, there is nothing left to say." He said without looking at her, reaching out for his phone.

“Correction, you said a lot of bullshit that I’m supposed to accept, that wasn’t talking.”

“Bullshit? That wasn’t…”

"Yes, it was! You just broke up with me over some stupid reason!" Clarke said, her voice louder than normal and her first trembling.

"Stupid? Clarke wake up! Look at you and look at me! You live in a mansion in the richer part of the town, go to that fancy private school and next year? You'll probably enroll in some ivy league college, and me?  
I live in this dumpster, work in that shitty factory. My greatest aspiration is going to find some dead-end job with a below-average salary so that I could help my mom to support Octavia."

“Yes! All that is a stupid reason!” She said fiercely, stepping closer to him. “Tell me you don’t love, “ She almost ordered him, her blue eyes fixed into his dark ones. “Tell me that, for you, it has been just a game, that you just wanted to fuck a rich girl, and now you got bored.” 

She kept getting closer to him. “Tell me one of those things.” She concluded, almost whispering.

“You know I can’t.” He said, looking her in the eyes. “I can’t.”

“You think that you’re not enough, but guess what? Bell to me you mean the world. I love you in a way I never loved anyone else before.” She said, taking his hand into her littlest ones.

"If we stay together, someday you'll regret to be stuck with me. I've got nothing to offer you. You'll wish to have chosen someone better.“ He said, his voice trembling and low stare.

“You have such a big heart Bell. Sure, I could find someone richer or with a better social position, but I could never find a better man than you. And they could never give me what I truly want, what I really need.” 

“And, what is that?” He asked, looking at her with a dubious expression.

“You.”

He closed the distance between them, crushing his lips on hers, entangling her in a series of passionate kisses. Clarke giggled as she jumped on him, hooking her legs around his hips. He held her firmly and started directing toward the bed. 

"Wait," She interrupted him as he was kissing her neck, "We are back together, right?"

He met her eyes, grinning in response. "Oh yes, princess," He said, moving a blond curl from her face. "I'm not let you go, we're for the long run."

"Good," She said, taking his hand and kissing it. "It looks like the princess gets what she wants." She giggled.

"Let's hear, what does this princess want now?"

"I want you inside me," Clarke said in his ear.

"As the princess desire." He grinned, taking his shirt off.

She quickly got off of her dress, letting it fall on the floor uncaring. Bellamy took his pants off before pushing her gently on the bed, he started kissing her almost naked body and turned her, untied her bra and removed her panties, keeping kiss her. He took off his boxer as she turned around and climb on top of him. She was soaked and ready for him, he went into her causing her moaning in pleasure, his cock was huge and fell tight on her. He could admire her perfect tits bouncing as she started moving, slowly at first and then faster. 

"Clarke," He rasped, god, he loved the feeling of being inside her and loved even more hearing her moaning of pleasure. "Faster princess." He was so close to coming.

She moved her body faster, and he felt his orgasm drawing closer. "Bell," She moaned. "I'm close."

He could felt a mix of warmth and electricity spread throughout his body as he reached the orgasm and could hear Clarke's loud moans as she came. When it was over, she collapsed into his chest and rested her head on it. He wrapped her with his arms, holding her close.

"I love you, Clarke." He said, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

She raised her head and reached for his lips. "I love you too, Bell." Clarke replied, smiling tenderly at him.

They laid together, stalling in that perfect moment.


	2. Future looks good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left a kudos, bookmarked or just spent time to read this, it means a lot for me!
> 
> Warning:This chapter features mention of abortion!

"Oh god, I'm feeling so bad," Clarke said before throwing up for what felt like the thousand times that morning. "I'm so tired, and everything hurt," She took a deep breath, keeping her eyes shut. "I hate being sick."

"I know, princess," Bellamy said, holding her hair back. "It doesn't feel like you have any fever," Bellamy said, posing his hand on her forehead.

"I think it starts getting better." She mumbled. "Probably, there is nothing left in my stomach to puke."

"Good, let's get you back to bed to get some more rest." He removed a lock of blond hair from her pale face. "Come here, princess, I'll carry you." He took her in his arms and brought her back to her bed.

"You should go, or you'll be late for school." She said as she hit the bed.

"Or I could ditch school and stay, taking care of my beautiful sick girlfriend." He offered, adjusting a blanket over her. "Your mom is still out of town, I don't like the idea of you here sick and alone." He rubbed her pale cheek lovingly.

"You're sweet but nope. Go. School is important, and this is just a little stomach bug, go learn things so that you could keep being an adorable nerd." She declared.

"Alright," He sighed, biting his lips. "Text me how you feel, I'll be back as soon as it's over."

"Mhm," She nodded. "Love you."

"Love you too, princess." He said as he kissed her forehead goodbye.

"Clarke? I'm back, are you alright?" He asked, worry clear in his voice. 

The day went on incredibly slowly, Clarke texted him a few times before going radio silence, and he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was incredibly wrong.

"Clarke?" He called again. He checked her bedroom only to find it empty, he found her sitting on the bathroom floor with her head buried in her knees.

He kneeled quickly by her side, his heart racing fast. "Hey, princess, what's wrong? Are you…" He froze when he noticed a dozen plastic sticks scattered next to her, he tried to reach out for one, but he couldn't move.

"They're all positive," Clarke informed him, raising her head for looking at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, probably from crying, and she was biting her lips. "I haven't gotten my period yet, it should have started two weeks ago. I didn't realize until this morning how late I was." A little sob escaped her.

_Fuck_ , he thought, _how the hell did it happen? They were always so careful_. He tried to remember the times they have been together, his mind suddenly flashed to the night of the party when they got back together. _Did he use a condom?_ He couldn't remember. He just remembered how stunning she was and how happy he felt to have her back in his arms. _It was just one time_. His thoughts stopped abruptly when he heard another sob.

"Hey," He wrapped her in his arms and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Everything is gonna be okay, you're not alone." He said, brushing off some tears from her face. She nodded and relaxed a little against his chest. He held her tightly whispering reassuring words in her hear, hoping they could help to hide his own panic from her.

"What do you want to do?" She asked carefully, leaning into him. 

They were laying in her bed, her head against his chest and her hands resting on her still flat belly.

"I don't know." He responded. How could he have been so reckless? He couldn't stop thinking. He always knew she was too much for him, too smart, too beautiful, too kind. He never deserved her. And now? He got her pregnant and ruined her whole life. "Whatever you want to do, I will always be by your side. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know Bell," She said softly, she fell silent for a moment before keep going. "I know there are options. Maybe an abortion would be the best decision."

Bellamy could feel his heart beating faster, they were so young, he knew she was right.

She raised her head abruptly and looked at him in the eyes. "Bell, I don't think I want an abortion," She said, her voice trembling a little. "I know it would be the smartest thing, but even if I'm scared shitless, I keep thinking… Would it be so bad keeping it?"

_Would it be so bad?_ He took a deep breath, _yes_ , he thought instinctively. _What about your plan of going to college and becoming a doctor? You should enjoy life, not worrying about rising another human. What about the day you'll resent me for the life that you couldn't have?_ He couldn't stand the thought of losing her. While he kept thinking of every reason why it would be a bad idea, another scenario popped in his mind. He could see Clarke, a hand on her evident baby bump and his own resting next to hers feeling their kid kicking, he could hear her laugh as he talked to her belly narrating the Greek myths to their unborn child. He could picture her welcoming him back home, wearing one of his t-shirts and a messy ponytail with their little baby in her arms. Boy? Girl? He couldn't tell and, honestly, it didn't matter. He was already in love. _No_ , he considered, _it wouldn't be bad at all._ Actually, he couldn't imagine anything better.

"Let's have the baby, I wanna have it, if that is what you really want." He said, interweaving one of his hands with hers over her stomach.

"It's what I want," She said nervously. "And I mean, it wouldn't be impossible, right? I will delay college for a bit, and I'll found a job. My parents set me a college fund, and my dad left me a trust fund if my mom agrees to…"

"I will drop out and increase the turns at the factory." Bellamy interrupted her.

"What? Bell, no! I have…"

"You have money that you'll use to go to college and became a doctor, like you always dreamed." He said. "I'll provide. My family, my responsibility."

"Our family," She corrected him. "Okay, I'll not touch the college money, but Bell, you're not going to drop out. There is no need, that's my baby too and I'll provide too." She said, her eyes start watering.

"Hey, it's okay, don't cry. You're right, I will finish school." He reassured her quickly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." He bit his lips. "I just… I don't want you to regret being stuck with me eventually."

"Bell, that will never happen. I'm so lucky to have you. And this kid? It could never ask for a better dad. So let's stop with this nonsense once for all, okay?

"Okay," He said, brushing off some tears that he spilled. "Our kid also has the best mom possible."

She giggled happily as he kissed her tenderly and pressed his forehead against hers.

"So, we are really going to do this?" He asked.

"Yes," She nodded. "We are doing this."

He broke away from her, causing an upset complaint on her part, and positioned himself on top of her, his face over her abdomen. 

"Hello little one," He said. "Be good to your mom, she's pretty amazing, so try to behave." He felt Clarke's hand between his hair, playing with his curls. "I promise you, I'll do my best to give you the best life." He raised Clarke's top and placed a kiss on her bare skin, causing her shivers. He went to place a chaste kiss on her lips, Clarke involved him in a series of passionate kisses, as she slowly started to take his t-shirt off.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking at her in the eye.

"Yes," She nodded firmly. "I need you."

He proceeded to remove his pants as she got undressed. He then started kissing her body, giving particular attention at her belly and her chest, until he reached her neck. 

"In a few months, I'll be too fat to fit under you." She muttered.

"Fat?" He asked confused. "You're pregnant, it'll be baby weight. You'll not be fat."

"I'll get huge anyway." She said.

"You'll still be the most stunning girl ever," Bellamy reassured her. "You carrying my child? I couldn't picture someone more beautiful or sexy."

She looked doubtful and he pressed a hot kiss on her lips. "I can't wait for it, you'll be so perfect." He whispered in her ear. He tried to reach her nightstand, looking for a condom when she stopped him.

"Don't," She said. "It's a little too late for that anyway, don't you think so?" She kissed his cheek. "I don't want barriers between us, I wanna feel everything."

"As the princess wish," He replied grinning. "You're so incredible, and I love you so much." He said, his hands situated on her stomach slowly reached up for her breasts, he cupped them and squeezed them gently, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Bell," She moaned, feeling his erection pressing against her. "I need you." She spread her legs and he slipped into her, god, she was so wet and ready for him.  
He kissed her frantic, diving his tongue in her mouth and swirling with hers. His body felt electric as he started moving faster.

"Oh, god," She loudly moaned. "I love you so much, Bell." Clarke murmured. "I want you to come inside me."

"I love you more than anything else," He told her, he could feel his orgasm building. "Come, baby, I got you." He went deeper inside of her and held her close as they come down together. As it ended he slipped by her side, Clarke rested her head in his shoulder and he placed a kiss in her temple. "Everything is alright?" He asked.

"Yeah," She answered, she twisted her fingers with his, and placed them on her stomach. "Everything is perfect."

"We'll have to tell our mothers about this," He said, his voice a little unsteady as he rubbed her belly. "Your mom is gonna kill me."

"She will not," Clarke told him, getting closer. "She will be disappointed, and angry, and probably she'll scream a lot, but it's pretty understandable, which parent would be happy to hear that their teenage child is going to be a parent themselves?" She bitted her lips. "Do you think your mother is going to react badly?"

"Definitely," He replied, placing a kiss of comfort on her forehead. "But Octavia will surely excited at the chance of becoming an aunt."

"Even if they're angry, I think they'll come around." She said, raising her chin and looking at him hopefully. "I really think everything will work out for the best."

"I'll make sure someday you will go to college and become a doctor like you always wanted to be." He told her seriously. "It doesn't matter how hard I'll have to work to make it happen. I'll not be the reason why your dreams won't come true."

"Okay," She agreed. "If my dreams will come true, then yours should too." She caressed his cheek lovingly. "I know that you never wanted to consider it but If I'll go to college, someday you should go too. You could become a teacher as you wanted. We could take a student loan and…"

"No," He interrupted her abruptly. "There is no way this is gonna happen."

"What? Why not? Bell, you're so smart and deserve so much! Why my dreams and ambitions are worthy and yours not?"

"Because we shouldn't waste money in something so meaningless, especially with a baby on the way."

"Meaningless?" She asked incredulous, detaching from him. "Ok, if all this is meaningless, then I'll not go too." She said coldly.

He looked at her horrified. "Princess…"

"No! I made my decision. I could become a waitress or a secretary…"

"You're not giving up on this, are you?" He asked, shaking his head.

"You always want the best for everyone," She started. "You have to learn to accept that there are people who love and want the best for you. You deserve it so much, Bell." She said gently. "Listen, I'm not saying that it's gonna be tomorrow, but I want you to know that if this is something that you want, it could happen."

He got closer to her and buried his head in her hair. "Okay," He said, his voice trembling. "Someday." His grip tightens on her as he tries to pull her closer to him. "You never give up, don't you, princess?"

"We already established that princesses always get what they want." She giggled. "So… we're going to graduate, having a baby and rising it, at some point going to college and becoming a teacher and a doctor. Do you really think we can do this?" 

She tried to sound calm, but he could see the shadow of panic in her gaze. _Could they do this?_ He asked himself, all he had to do was look at her to get his answer.

"Yes," Bellamy responded. "I'm sure that together we can."

She nodded happily as she kissed him and relaxed in his arms.

_Yes_ , he thought, _together_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Found a mistake that despite I read all this thousand of time I didn't notice? Let me know!
> 
> Thank you all again for taking time to this work!


End file.
